


we've come a long way.

by idolates



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolates/pseuds/idolates
Summary: Aki looks back on how her relationship with Divine has grown.wlw divaki





	we've come a long way.

  
  
It was hard to tell sometimes, if Divine really cared for her outside of being her prized pupil. When Aki thinks back on everything that happened, it gave her mixed feelings. On one hand, Divine had saved her. On the other, Divine had used her. Those idyllic moments together in the beginning where Divine would tell her she's not a monster, that she's special- that she's a good person deserving of love. They became muddled with memories of Divine encouraging her to turn her back on others. They weren't worthy, they didn't deserve her, but still. Divine rescued her more than once, even when it wasn't necessary.  
  
  
  
It was all in the past, but Aki still thought of it. Even now, while they're together with no false pretenses. Completely open and honest with each other. A lot has happened, yes, but Divine's love for Aki is real. She can feel it as Divine cradles her face in her hands, gazing into her eyes. It's never suffocating, always managing to be the right amount of intensity mixed with acceptance and comfort.  
  
  
  
Aki places a hand on top of Divine's, and leans into the sign of affection. Her thoughts still gnawing away at her. Divine notices, she always notices when something is bothering her.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks, voice soft with concern.  
  
  
Aki has to resist the urge to look away, to bury her face further into Divine's hands to hide it from view. "When you... did things in the past that hurt others, did you ever think about doing the same to me?" She sounds so unsure of herself as she puts the intrusive thoughts into words. Like it's forbidden, her anxieties and suspicions should never be voiced, even with the person she trusts most.  
  
  
  
"I never dreamed of hurting you, never you." Divine says quietly. The hurt is evident, but she understands it's natural to have doubts, specially with how she acted before. "When I first met you I knew I had to protect you at all costs."  
  
  
  
"Because of my abilities?" Aki mumbles, a sour distaste lingering on her tongue as she says the words. It took a long time for her to learn to love herself and her powers. An even longer time to realize she had worth outside of them.  
  
  
  
"I promised I'd never hide things from you again." Divine starts, thumb brushing Aki's cheek slowly. "In the beginning yes, your abilities were amazing, and you were fragile. I had to help you." She says, voice smooth and steady, Aki can't help but drown in her words. "But as time passed, I saw myself in you, and I saw you. You were so strong and determined, even without your powers. You always carried yourself well, even when you were struggling. You're truly an amazing person, Aki." She leans closer to her, and Aki feels warm. "I love you for you, even if you were to lose your powers, I'd still love you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Aki says, smiling.  
  
  
  
Divine gives a quick smile in return, but her expression turns serious. "Your turn to answer a question." She gives another smile, for reassurance. "It's okay if you don't want to answer. You know I love you, right?"  
  
  
Aki doesn't hesitate. She gives an immediate answer. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"And do you love me?" Divine asks.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do." Aki says, half a laugh half serious. It just felt a little silly to her asking such a thing now, the two of them laying together in the comfort of their room. Specially after Divine just made such a passionate declaration of her love.  
  
  
  
"Good." Divine says, a smile from ear to ear. She leans forward a places a chaste kiss to Aki's lips.  
  
  
  
Aki grins. "You were kind of a jerk though." She says, playfully jabbing Divine's side, who lets out a mock noise of hurt.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know." As Aki's laughs die down, Divine lets out a contented sigh. "You were so broody, but I didn't mind. You still kinda are."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" She blurts. This time it's Divine's turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned oneshot 
> 
> https://idolates.tumblr.com
> 
> come say hi @ my blog!! i love makin friends


End file.
